CORAZÓN DE HIELO
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: Ella se había convertido en una nueva mujer después de la ruptura con Inuyasha muchos años atras. Se habia vuelto inmutable, fuerte, independiente y hermosa, con un corazón de hielo... [...] Pero, como todos, poseía cola que le pisaran, un secreto que teme el mundo descubra, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a los oídos de Inuyasha, su viejo amor? [InuxAome] Prólogo completo dentro.
1. Prólogo

**«CORAZÓN DE HIELO»**

 ** _Prólogo:_**

 _Ella lo había amado en su juventud a pesar de que sus padres no aprobaban su relación._

 _Un día él la dejó sola..._

 _Y ella, sufriendo del bullyng que siempre había tenido, se refugió en los brazos de Sesshomaru, su amigo más cercano. Y entonces, poco después de su ruptura, Kagome se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Inuyasha no habían sido buenas..._

 _Pero años después ella se había vuelto una nueva mujer, inmutable, fuerte, independiente y hermosa, con un corazón de hielo, el cual solo era capaz de sentir el amor por sus hijas._

 _Pero, como todos, poseía cola que le pisaran, un secreto que teme que el mundo descubra, ¿qué pasaría cuando llegara a los oídos de Inuyasha, su viejo amor?_

 **«** _Un secreto, una familia en juego, un pasado doloroso y pasiones muertas revividas... No hacen buena combinación_ **»**

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

 _ **...PRÓXIMAMENTE...**_

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: Corazón de Hielo (dura como una roca).**_

 _ ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Hola a todas :D espero les guste este fanfic, pronto comenzaré a publicar n.n ¡no se lo pierdan! ^-^

¡Dime lo que piensas en la sección de reviews! :'D

 **Eline HiguTaisho** :*


	2. 1 Corazón de Hielo (dura como una roca)

Dedicado a: **Paula,** **Guest,** **Alinha Taisho Potter,** **bchaan** y **yacc32** ¡gracias a todas, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIRLA!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregada a favoritos y sus follows! :3

¡Les dejo el capitulo! UuU

* * *

PARTE I:

 _Nuestro_ _Pasado_ _._

«Hasta el Corazón mas Bondadoso se congela de un momento a otro, cuando es lastimado por alguien con el Corazón lleno de Odio»

* * *

 **CORAZÓN DE HIELO**

 _Capítulo 1. Corazón de Hielo_  
 _(dura como una roca)._

La oficina de Kagome Higurashi se abrió de sopetón y todos los empleados voltearon a ver disimuladamente.

—¡Eso no fue lo que le pedí, semejante imbécil! —se escuchó enfadada su suave voz, un murmullo masculino se escuchó después y posteriormente también se oyó como el puño de Kagome golpeaba su escritorio—. ¡No, ya no quiero nada! —contestó—. ¡Fuera de mi oficina! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Poco después se vio como un trabajador salía lentamente de la oficina, se notaba demasiado fatigado. Bajo sus ojos se veían bolsas negras, muestras de su ardua desvelada. La corbata la tenía medio hecha y su cabello albino era un desastre. El pobre empleado se pasó una mano por los cabellos plata, angustiado por su trabajo.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo, desconcertados por lo que acababan de observar.

Siempre había sido así. Desde que Inuyasha y algunos otros compañeros de su juventud habían llegado a la empresa, Kagome se había vuelto dura solamente con ellos. Se portaba con un carácter insoportable, quería todo el trabajo de ellos perfecto y puntual. Si pedía que lo enviaran por correo electrónico a las 3 de la mañana, así debía ser, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos. Era tan dura como una roca.

 _«Vaya desastre»_ , se dijo el empleado y miró por el rabillo del ojo a los demás que volvían rápidamente a sus labores.

Ya no sabia que sentir, se había acostumbrado al carácter actual de Kagome, así que ya ni le importaba que los demás murmuraran cosas sobre él. ¡Hasta se le hacía raro cuando no lo hacían!

—¿De nuevo ella, Inuyasha? —pregunto Bankotsu, uno de los tantos que sufrían la ira de Kagome, estaba tomando su café y leía el periódico, sentado en la oficina de Inuyasha—. No sabe hacer otra cosa más que mandar.

Inuyasha se sirvió café en una taza de la pequeña cafetera que tenia en una pequeña mesa justo al lado de la puerta, este trabajo le hacia tomar café varias veces en el día.

Curiosamente su taza tenía escrito: _"I love my job",_ con un corazón al final.

Vaya ironía.

—Será mejor que no lo repitas porque la jefa está en la puerta.

Bankotsu se ahogó por el café, se levantó del lugar y miró de forma exaltada a la puerta. Inuyasha se rió con la taza en los labios mientras tomaba la silla rotatoria y se sentaba. Era fácil asustar a Bankotsu. Y muy divertido.

—Eso fue por usar mi silla —bromeó y sintió como el café le recorría la garganta, dejando una sensación de calor.

Delicioso... Su mejor aliado para situaciones de desveladas.

—No invoques al diablo —Bankotsu dejó la taza en el escritorio junto con el periódico. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Inuyasha y cruzó los brazos—. Nos odia más que a todos en el mundo —se refirió a ellos dos, y a otros mas—. Parece que aún nos tiene rencor... —comentó, atormentado y jalándose el rostro.

Inuyasha se reclinó en su silla y miró al techo. Prefirió ignorar al rey de los idiotas, pues no quería escucharlo.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto trabajar... Y para el colmo, ni siquiera estuvo correcto lo que hizo.

Recordó el rostro de Kagome cuando revisó su trabajo.

Nada, nada de emociones se leían en su cara. Se veía seria e inmutable, como si estuviera siempre ausente.

No había nada de la muchacha que recordaba en su juventud, no era amable, ni considerada con los demás y era nada tímida. No parecía feliz. En realidad era seria, dura, enojona y un poco grosera a veces, no se callaba lo que pensaba. Era lo contrario a la Kagome de muchos años atrás.

Era dura como una roca. Todo lo contrario a la suave y adorable chica que conoció.

Nada que ver con su dulce Aome.

Era otra persona... Alguien que él no reconocía desde que llegó a ese lugar a trabajar.

No dejaba ver lo que sentía, nunca decía "por favor" y "gracias", rara vez la veía sonreír, siempre lo veía con mirada vacia... Parecía poseer un corazón de hielo.

Le dolia pensar que ella lo odia ahora, y él... La sigue amando como la primera vez, con la misma intensidad del calor del sol. Que injusta podía ser la vida a veces, ¿no?.

No. mas bien la vida había tomado factura por lo que le hizo a la antigua Aome.

Él se lo tenía merecido. Él y solo él se había ganado ese odio. Fue un estúpido egoísta en el pasado.

 ** _._**

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

 _ **PRÓXIMO:** Revelación (culpable)._

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

Lo sé, fué corto xD pero los próximos serán más largos. Prometo que serán mínimo 3,000 palabras por capítulo ¿va? ;3

Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda :3

Gracias por su visita a este humilde fanfic! —3—

 ** _¡Dime lo que piensas en la pestañita "Review"! :3_**

 ** _¡CUIDENSE!_**

 **Besos con mucho cariño! :***

 **Eline HiguTaisho**

 **Posdata: TIENE RATED "M" PORQUE YO PREFIERO COLOCAR TODO LO QUE TRAERÁ.** Es una pequeña aclaración ;) Y OTRA COSA: me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, así que no me maten en un futuro xD se los advierto de una vez ;)


	3. 1 Revelación (culpable del pasado)

**A 6 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2017**

¡Hola! :D

Lamento mucho la tardanza jeje xD pero trabajo y estudio, eso me complica subir o conectarme a mis redes sociales D: y he tenido problemas personales :( espero entiendan.

 **Alinha Taisho Potter** : gracias por tu comentario, lo sé xD entre mujeres nos entendemos xD y no te preocupes, sabrás lo que paso entre ellos dos ;) ¡espero te guste el capitulo! :D

¡Dedicado a todas las personitas maravillosas que siguen esta historia, la han agregado a favoritos, la han comentado o que simplemente pasan a leerla por simple curiosidad! :D

 **Y un mensajito para MI "AMORS" PRECIOSO x3 ¡FELIZ 2 AÑOS Y 6 MESES JUNTOS! 3 TE AMO CORAZÓN MÍO! GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME EN EL AMOR 3**

 **¡Gracias por su visita! UuUr las dejo con:**

* * *

 **CORAZÓN DE HIELO**

 _Capitulo 2: Revelación (culpable del pasado)._

La tarde hizo su aparición, e Inuyasha se preparó para irse a su casa. La idea de llegar a su hogar y ducharse se le hacía muy tentadora. Solo quería dormir, además tenía el fin de semana libre, pues Kagome tenía que ir a un viaje de negocios, o al menos eso le había dicho. Se subió a su auto, introdujo la llave y lo arrancó directo a su hogar. Vivía en los suburbios en las afueras de la ciudad. Era un largo camino, pero valía la pena solo por tener algo de paz fuera de la ciudad.

Ya casi llegaba a su casa, tan solo faltaban 3 cuadras, pero entonces su teléfono sonó con la canción de "Hot'n cold" de Katty Perry, y sin mirar el contacto supo quien era, por la canción que él había colocado a ese numero...

¡Diablos!

Se estacionó en tiempo récord e instantáneamente le contestó a su jefa. Ya sabía que demasiada tranquilidad no podía ser cierta.

— ¿Hola? —rogó a los cielos que lo mataran en ese momento.

— Necesito que vaya a la tienda de disfraces más cercana —ningún saludo, como siempre, se dijo Inuyasha y se reclinó en el asiento mirando el techo de su deportivo—. Las gemelas irán este sábado a una fiesta de disfraces y les prometí disfraces perfectos... Réplicas exactas, ¿entendido? —nuevamente lo mandaba a algo casi imposible. Cerró los ojos por la frustración y golpeó su rodilla con un puño—. Dasha —la gemela mayor por unos segundos— quiere el de la princesa Elsa. Y Axelia —la gemela siguiente—, el de la princesa Anna. Necesitan réplicas exactas, recuerda que son mis hijas, y yo cumplo lo que prometo.

— Entiendo, iré por ellos.

— Más le vale —y colgó sin decir más. Era demasiado grosera. Un "gracias" como recompensa no estaría nada mal.

Bueno, debía ir por ellos antes de que cerraran las tiendas. Y tenían que ser perfectos. Kagome era muy estricta respecto a eso… Si se trataba de él, por supuesto. Si alguien mas cometía un error, no le decía nada. Pero a él... Casi lo despedía, pero no lo hacía. Era como si amara hacerlo sufrir... Y no la culpaba, tenía todo el derecho. Él mismo se había echado la soga al cuello.

Inuyasha se dejó caer en el volante y golpeó su frente una y otra vez en el mismo. Se sentía a morir. Pero si quería conservar su empleo debía obedecerla. No se dejaría vencer. Inuyasha se irguió en el asiento y dio vuelta directo a la ciudad.

«Solo esto y ya...» pensó para darse ánimos.

Como odiaba su empleo, pero tenía sus razones... Unas absurdas razones para seguir en él. Era algo secreto, que nadie más sabía. Ella le hacía la vida imposible, todo para que él renunciara. Pero no le sería tan fácil. Estaría en ese empleo hasta que muriera si fuese necesario. Y cuando él se proponía algo, lo hacía.

El camino de regreso le parecía más largo que de costumbre. La tarde ya habia dado sus últimos suspiros, solo esperaba que aún siguieran abiertas las tiendas. Estaba aburrido... ¿Y que hacía cuando estaba aburrido?

¡Sí, así es! Escuchaba música.

No iba de copas como todos los demás, buscando solo un culo bonito y unos enormes pechos para pasar el rato. No. Él pensaba en un futuro, una familia... Alguien con quien compartir todo el resto de sus días y decir "valió la pena esperar". Sonaba cursi y raro viniendo de un hombre, pero esa era su modo de pendar. Ademas, sólo podía imaginarse eso con una sola persona... Aunque ella no quisiese nada con él. Suspiró al pensar en eso. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ello.

Buscó una estación musical, de cualquier género estaría bien. Claro, siempre y cuando no fuera reggaeton. Prendió la radio con la intención de quitarse el aburrimiento... Y para dejar de pensar en lo perdido. Un entusiasmado interlocutor estaba hablando.

—¡Y vamos con otra canción!, recuerden que si desean una pueden pedirla hablando a la estación... Ahora vamos de este lado con las llamadas, ¡halo, halo! ¡¿Con quién tengo el gusto?!

—Ho-hola —una tímida chica habló, a Inuyasha se le hizo parecida a Kagome en su juventud, sonrió por el recuerdo—. Preferiría dejarlo en anónimo.

—Ok, señorita anónima —bromeó el locutor—. ¿Qué canción desea? ¡Y si gusta dedicarla, puede decir el nombre!

Un pequeño silencio se escuchó, pero hablo nuevamente la joven.

— «Sad Song»... Para James S.,por favor.

—¡Con gusto, señorita anónima!

Inuyasha frenó de golpe y apretó sus manos al volante. Esa canción... ¡Dios! Que ojalá hubiese sido cualquiera. ¡Pero menos esa!

 _«Tu... Y Yo...»_

«...Somos como fuegos artificiales y sinfonías, que estallan en el cielo»

Escuchó los pitidos de los autos atrás, como un autómata estacionó el auto. Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba apretando el volante por los recuerdos.

 _«Contigo... me siento vivo...»_

Y como si el destino lo estuviera maldiciendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba... Al lado de «Esa» casa.

 _«Como si todas las piezas perdidas de mi corazón... Finalmente se unieran»_

Giró el rostro unos grados, y a través de la ventanilla de su deportivo gris, vislumbro una casa estilo victoriano que no cuadraba para nada con los edificios alrededor.

 _«Sin ti, ¡me siento roto!»_

Solía acudir allí cada vez que se sentía solo. Tenía sus razones para ir a ese lugar. Pues en ese lugar, casi podía sentir el calor de ella, escuchar su sonora risa y vislumbrarla como era en aquel entonces...

 _«Sin ti, no tengo mano que sostener»_

Y casi podía sentir que viajaba al pasado tan solo por un momento. Se pausaba el tiempo y ya no se sentía solo... Se sentía en paz, feliz y en armonía. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada en el pasado, y volviera a tener sentido su vida.

 _«Sin ti, ¡me siento desgarrado! Como una vela en la tormenta»_

Sonrió mientras veía la casa de dos pisos, estaba abandonada y se notaba que nadie había pisado ese lugar en años. Excepto él, claro, pues algunas veces se colaba solo para recordar el pasado.

 _«Sin ti...»_

Al verla sintió una felicidad, que pronto se convirtió en nostalgia y después tristeza... Siempre tenía esa sensación al estar cerca de esa casa.

 _«Soy tan sólo una canción triste»_

No era de esas ocasiones en que veías algo que te gustaría tener y luego te dabas cuenta de que no podías tenerla.

 _«Contigo... Me caigo»_

Era algo más fuerte. Más doloroso que cuando te rozan una llaga de las manos.

 _«Contigo, soy un hermoso desastre»_

Se bajó del vehículo sin apartar la vista en ningún momento. La música aun sonaba en la radio, pero él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha se acercó a la verja que rodeaba la casa. Los barrotes ahora parecían oxidados, el pasto estaba crecido y algunas cosas de jardín estaban enterradas en las raíces de este, todo estaba descuidado, pues nadie se había encargado de cuidar el lugar.

 _«Sin ti...»_

En los días más difíciles de su vida, a él le había parecido un palacio, algo lujoso que él no se podría costear jamás. Había sido como un hogar para él, donde guardaba los más dulces recuerdos a lado de Kagome... Su Aome.

 _«¡Me siento roto! Como si fuera la mitad de todo»_

Vaya recuerdos...

 _«Sin ti, no tengo mano que sostener»_

Él había sido un chico problemático en la escuela, apostador y había tenido fama libertina... Se sintió tan solo en esa edad, tanto, que buscó alguna forma de olvidarse de sus problemas, reemplazándolos por otros no ligados con su vida personal. Y funcionó, incluso él mismo se había convencido de que era una mala persona. Pero «ella» se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario... Y él lo echó a perder. Fue un idiota sin escrúpulos y muy cruel. Se merecía lo que estaba pasando ahora: lidiar con una jefa que parecía el mismo demonio.

Recargó sus manos en la verja, añorando el pasado.

 _«Sin ti, ¡me siento desgarrado!»_

Aún podía verla corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos brillosos de inocencia, su cabello suelto, sedoso y reluciente,...

 _«—¡Inuyasha! ¡Basta! ¡Ya! ¡Me haces cosquillas!»_

Todos los momentos que vivió con ella...

 _«—Te amo, y es algo que nunca dejaré de sentir... Nunca, ¡ni por todos los ositos de goma de la historia!»._

Mientras ella había jurado amor eterno, él conspiró en su contra... Él lo arruinó todo. Fue el más grande idiota de la historia romántica.

 _«¡Eres la melodía perfecta! La única armonía que quiero escuchar»_

Ella había sido tan... ¡Tan jodidamente perfecta con él!

 _«¡Me siento roto! Como si fuera la mitad de todo»_

Ella no lo había mal visto, ella lo había juzgado por su corazón, no por los rumores. Y él... Y él se había encargado de echar todo a la mierda.

 _«Sin ti, no tengo mano que sostener»_

Suspiró por la culpa que aun lo carcomía por dentro lentamente, era como un virus letal que come tu ser y deja tus órganos lastimados hasta terminar con tu vida lenta y tortuosamente. Así sentía la culpa, la sentía más pesada que todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida. Porque perdió a Kagome… Perdió una oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia, de… Sentirse vivo y completo.

 _«Sin ti...»_

Ojalá no hubiese sido así en aquel entonces... Ojalá hubiera sido más consciente de lo que pasaría... Y así... Solo tal vez... Kagome aun lo amaría, y aquel par de gemelas serían hijas suyas y no de su medio hermano Sesshomaru. ¡Que idiota había sido!

 _«...Soy tan sólo una canción triste»_

Había sido un auténtico cabrón con ella, había sido un canalla ciego, un bastardo.. ¡Merecía el mero infierno por lastimar y arruinar a alguien tan buena como persona como Kagome!

 ** _/*/*/*/_**

Inuyasha se apuró a llegar a la oficina de su jefa, antes de pasar tocó la puerta tres veces y después entró al oír un "adelante".

— ¿Me llamaba?

Kagome se encontraba tecleando en su computadora y tocando su mentón constantemente.

— Necesito que vaya a mi casa con urgencia —ningún saludo, como siempre—. Sesshomaru quiere llevarse unas cosas, ya sabe, muebles, libros y cajas —eso no sonaba bien, para él—. Quiero que lo ayude. En media hora debe estar en mi casa —dejó de prestarle atención un segundo a su computador, y de un cajón sacó unas llaves—. Son las llaves de la verja —extendió su mano y las colocó en la orilla del escritorio—. Eso es todo.

Inuyasha soltó un resoplido en su interior, la ira de ver a su hermano en casa de Kagome... Le daban ganas de golpearlo, ¡de golpearlo hasta morir!

Sesshomaru Taisho, era el esposo de Kagome por ley civil. Habían sido amigos desde que ella había nacido y estaban casados desde hace 6 años, un mes después de que nacieran las gemelas. Estaban a punto de cumplir 7 años de casados en dos meses. Las gemelas eran Dasha y Axelia de 6 años, y pronto cumplirían 7 años en un mes. Eran unas niñas preciosas.

Dasha se parecía a Sesshomaru en el color de cabello y ojos, la piel la tenia blanca, era intrépida y traviesa, y era muy coqueta cuando se trataba de tomarle fotos, ¿tenia alguna alergia? Solo hacia los camarones.

Axelia, en cambio... Era contraria a Dasha, se parecía más a Kagome cuando era mas joven. Era tímida y miedosa. Tenía una mirada tan tierna y achocolatada como Kagome, el cabello de igual color a ella, solo que corto hasta el cuello. Tenía una afición por los libros, no de cuentos, sino de ciencia, como Kagome cuando era mas joven... ¿Cómo es que las conocía? Bueno, cuando estas niñas se quedaban solas, él las cuidaba y jugaba con ellas. Por orden de Kagome obviamente. Pero él lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Eran un encanto, tal vez ellas fueran hijas de Sesshomaru, pero siempre le decían que él era como un papá para ellas. A veces incluso se imaginaba serlo... Las querría como sus hijas. Y querría darles lo mejor del mundo... Aunque no tuviera más que una casa en los suburbios. Pero serían felices, de eso estaba seguro.

Sesshomaru no daba muestras de enojo cuando las veía con él. En cambio, se la pasaba en su despacho y otras veces en la oficina de Kagome trabajando. Por lo que sabía, él se mostraba cariñoso con ellas raras veces. Casi nunca, según las niñas decían.

Y le daba coraje el hecho de que Sesshomaru tenía una familia perfecta, y no la aprovechaba. Tenia una esposa hermosa, sensual e intelectual, un par de hijas que eran como dos soles en un mismo planeta... ¿Qué más podía desear? ¡Lo tenía todo!

A veces le daban ganas de darle una golpiza y decirle ciertas palabras obscenas solo para hacerlo reaccionar, por ser frío con ellas. En lugar de expresar lo que pensaba de aquello, respiró hondo, apretó las manos y sonrió con sorna, obvio Kagome no se dio cuenta, pues estaba muy ocupada revisando su computadora.

— En seguida, jefa... —casi arrastró las palabras, pero se contuvo.

Después tomó las llaves y salió de la oficina, se dirigió al estacionamiento sin muchas ganas.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

Inuyasha estaba guardando libros en unas cajas, al parecer, Sesshomaru se iría de viaje, o eso pensó.

— Guardaré unas cosas de mi habitación —dijo su tormentoso jefe Número 2 con su habitual acento frío y superficial—, tu sigue aquí en la biblioteca... No toques nada que no sea libro —dijo viéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Bastardo, como si quisiera robarse algo, pensó Inuyasha.

— Vuelvo enseguida, híbrido... Digo, Inuyasha —y salió de la habitación en su habitual traje color perla.

Inuyasha apretó el libro en sus manos y lo azotó al piso. No gritó una grosería solo porque las gemelas jugaban en el cuarto contiguo. Le irritó que le dijera "híbrido". El significado de esa palabra en el diccionario era:

«Resultado de la mezcla de dos especies».

Sesshomaru nunca lo quiso como un hermano. Y a Inuyasha nunca le interesó aquello, pero le hastiaba que lo rebajara a un nivel por debajo de él. ¿Por qué lo odiaba a él? Bueno, por su madre: Izayoi. La culpaba y lo culpaba a él de la muerte de su madre, Irasue Taisho, ya que se había suicidado tras enterarse del engaño de su esposo... Y que por fruto de ese engaño, había nacido un pequeño. Y ese pequeño, había sido Inuyasha.

Al enterarse de su nacimiento, una locura se desató en Irasue. Ella se sintió tan triste, decepcionada y traicionada, que dejó de comer sanamente, dejo de ver a su familia y se encerró en su cuarto. Pero no solo encerró su cuerpo, sino su alma, su alegría, sus razones de vivir, y se condenó a una depresión terrible. InuNo Taisho trato de reponer sus acciones, solo para ayudarla. Pero no sirvió de nada. Irasue decidió morir por una sobredosis un año después. No le importó dejar a su hijo de 13 años ni a su esposo arrepentido. Solo dejo que sus acciones la manipularan...

Inuyasha solo tenía 3 años cuando aquello pasó. En ese entonces no entendía nada, pero su madre le contó y explicó todo cuando cumplió 15 años.

No odió a su madre. No solamente por el hecho de que le dio la vida, sino que, gracias a ella, no le faltó comida, hogar, ni amor. Siempre estaba ella ahí. Y tuvo una infancia feliz. Nunca conoció a su padre muy bien. Cuando Inuyasha era pequeño, quiso conocerlo y convivir con él. Incluso antes de sus 15 años. Pero cambió de parecer cuando supo la verdad.

Entonces, ya no quiso saber nada de InuNo Taisho. Y no le importo si ese tal InuNo vivía o no. Pero entonces llegó una parte difícil en su vida, cayó en una fuerte depresión cuando su madre murió justo en ese mismo año debido a neumonía. Su madre había sido todo para él. Ella había sufrido en el pasado, había quedado sola cuando cumplió 13 años. Y tuvo que sobrevivir por sí misma, empezando a ganar dinero en un trabajo donde no se necesitaba de estudios: Se prostituyó. Estaba tan desesperada que tomó el primer empleo que le llegó rápido.

Izayoi siguió trabajando en ello hasta que cumplió 23 años. Fue entonces cuando conoció a ese hombre: InuNo. Él la enamoró, y ella, siendo una joven aún, cayó rendida a sus pies.

Mantuvieron una relación secreta, pues, según él, sus padres no la aprobarían. Izayoi dejó esa profesión, ya que InuNo le compró una pequeña casa y le consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería. Izayoi se entregó en cuerpo y alma a él un año después de conocerse, pero lo hizo sin protección. Porque lo amaba... Entonces, 9 meses después, nació Inuyasha e InuNo le cedió su apellido. Todo fue felicidad. Hasta que una mujer de ropa elegante y cara fue a la casa de Izayoi.

Se trató de Irasue Taisho. Todo estuvo claro para Irasue, al ver al pequeño de 3 años atender la puerta.

Después se desató la tormenta. Irasue murió, Izayoi dejo a InuNo, dejó esa casa, y renunció a aquel trabajo. Nunca quiso saber nada de InuNo Taisho otra vez, ni tener algo que se lo recordara... Y se busco un trabajo digno, un trabajo de sirvienta en un hotel con un sueldo bajo.

Tras morir su madre, él dejó la escuela, buscó trabajo y consiguió uno muy rápido, pero un trabajo mal pagado. Estuvo así hasta que Inuno lo obligó a estudiar en otra escuela de niños ricos, debido a que tenía responsabilidades como padre, según el juez.

Desde entonces sentía que vivía solo por nada, su mamá había sido su luz de esperanza, de salir adelante y triunfar en la vida. Y cuando partió hacia el cielo, aquella vela de esperanza se apagó... Se sintió solo, vano, y vacío, con un agujero negro en el corazón. Sin ningún futuro al cual seguir, sin nada porque vivir. Porque, ¿qué más se puede hacer cuando no tienes nada?

Incluso llegó a pensar en el suicidio.

Entonces, cuando no soportó más ser manipulado por su padre, a los didieciséis se metió en el alcohol, y se dejó llevar por sus "amigos"... Casi había caído en las drogas. Se junto con gente mala y dañina para él. Pero entonces llego Kagome a su vida, y desde ahí todo cambio. No la conoció como hubiera querido, la conoció por una tonta apuesta... La cual, fue la misma razón por la que Kagome terminó odiándolo y casándose con Sesshomaru.

Había una triste historia tras Kagome y él.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras tomaba una cinta canela y cerraba una caja.

Todo había sido culpa de él. Y de nadie más.

— ¿Ya has terminado, hibriyasha? —dijo Sesshomaru al otro lado de la puerta. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Apurate, ¡ya casi llega el carro de mudanza! ¡Me urgen esas cajas! —después se escucharon sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

Inuyasha se quitó el saco, se desabotonó los primeros 3 botones de su camisa, se quitó la corbata y se recogió las mangas.

Como odiaba que Sesshomaru le dijera "híbriyasha" e "híbrido". Era como si él fuera el resultado de una cruza de dos especies animales, como si madre hubiese sido una… ¡No, su madre no había sido eso!

Prefería creer que se refería a él así, no por lo que pensaba de su madre, sino por la posición social. Eso sí que podía ser. Y prefería no pensar en la otra razón, porque tal vez a ese inútil le diría unas cuantas cosas malas, o le partiría la cara. Lo que sucediera primero.

Sesshomaru era muy superficial en esos temas de posición social, pero bien sabia que no por eso le decia asi. Cuando se dirigia a él de esa forma, era como si lo humillara, bueno, los humillara, a él y a su madre. Su difunta madre no había tenido la culpa, de haber sabido la verdad, conociéndola, lo hubiera evitado. Y nadie estaría lastimado... Ni Kagome.

Sesshomaru también odiaba a su padre aún, pero le había pedido la empresa a InuNo. Que cínico, ¿no?

— Listo —dijo al cabo de 5 minutos.

Inuyasha se recargó en el escritorio de aquella biblioteca, y miró las cajas con los brazos cruzados.

Eran muchas cajas apiladas, se dijo. Quien sabe para que se llevaba todo aquello, según las niñas, aquella era la "biblioteca personal" de Sesshomaru. Y por los libros que había visto, casi ninguno era del gusto de Kagome. Y si lo fueran, ¿por qué se los llevaría? Algo no cuadraba ahí. Kagome no le había dado detalles de aquel asunto, y no tenía por qué. Pero había algo que estaba pasando, y lo inquietaba...

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y con la otra se agarró el antebrazo. Sentía que algo estaba pasando.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto demostraciones de amor por parte de Sesshomaru a Kagome o viceversa. Y si pensaba en cada mínimo detalle, se trataban como amigos que vivían juntos.

Nunca había visto a Kagome preparada para una cena con Sesshomaru, ni a Sesshomaru llevando flores a Kagome... Pero lo que no cuadraba era que, el día que supo de la boda de Kagome y Sesshomaru por un periódico, había leído unas palabras que dijo Kagome. Las recordaba perfectamente. Eran tan dolorosas para él, que le era imposible borrarlas de su memoria.

«Él y yo nos sentimos tan enamorados que no quisimos esperar más para casarnos. Él es tan atento conmigo y sus demostraciones de cariño hacen que lo ame cada día más. Lo amo, y sé que él a mi también.»

Poco después supo que se habían casado por ley civil, y que solo una pareja había sido testigo de aquello. Nadie de la familia de Sesshomaru había asistido, ni tampoco de la familia Higurashi.

La puerta se abrió, e Inuyasha se enderezó de golpe. Era Sesshomaru con un maletín.

— Veo que todo esto ya esta listo —dijo tras dar un vistazo a su alrededor y torció la boca—. En fin, ya casi es todo —se acercó a Inuyasha y lo miró con frío recelo, como siempre—. Lleva esto a mi auto, las sirvientas se encargarán de entregar mis cosas al carro de mudanza. Ya te puedes largar —le extendió la mano para que tomara el portafolios.

Vaya genio que tenía.

— Si, señor —arrastró las palabras y salió con pasos pesados hacia la puerta.

 _ **/*/*/*/**_

— "Y te puedes largar de una vez" ña ña ña —arremedó Inuyasha mientras caminaba al auto de Sesshomaru—. Ya le enseñaré una lec... —abrió la puerta del lujoso coche y entonces el portafolios se abrió, todos los papeles cayeron al piso—. ¡Mieeeerda! —exclamó arrodillándose para recogerlos.

Que día estaba teniendo. Primero soportar los tratos de Kagome y luego lidiar con Sesshomaru…. No romperle la cara era cada vez más difícil.

— Veamos... Estos aquí y ya casi están listos —iba a apilar los papeles pero entonces el título de un papel captó su atención.

Y este decía "Acuerdo 'matrimonial'".

¿Por qué tenía un papel así?

Miró hacia atrás, por suerte no había nadie, decidió leer aquel papel, para quitarse de la duda. En su interior algo le decía que se arrepentiría de leerlo. Pero aun así lo hizo, bien dicen "el que busca, encuentra".

Lo leyó rápidamente... Y sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Hablaba de un matrimonio falso, y había condiciones en él. Nada de engaños o se rompería el acuerdo antes de tiempo. El matrimonio se terminaría en unos años después de ser firmado. Las niñas tendrían que ser separadas... Axelia se iría con Sesshomaru y Dasha se quedaría con Kagome, justo después de su "divorcio fingido"... Y al pie de la página había cuatro firmas, la de Sesshomaru y Kagome, y otras dos que no pudo descifrar. Ni siquiera tenía el nombre de los dueños de aquellas firmas, solo decía Testigo 1 y Testigo 2.

¡¿Que diantres significaba ese papel?!

Arrugó las esquinas del papel en su manos. Miraba las líneas sin creer la pequeña firma de Kagome. No entendía a nada. No tenía sentido ese papel… Veía la firma de Kagome, como si buscara algún elemento que confirmara que era una firma falsa. Pero, no. Todo apuntaba a que era su auténtica firma. Miles de preguntas le llenaron la cabeza.

¡¿Por qué había fingido un matrimonio cuando para ella eso era lo más sagrado?!

¡¿Cómo fue que Kagome había accedido a renunciar a una de sus hijas?!

¡¿Qué le había hecho Sesshomaru para obligarla a firmar?!

Nada de ello concordaba con los tipos de pensamientos de la Kagome que conoció... Mejor dicho, de su Aome, como solía decirle. ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?!

Sabía que Sesshomaru podría ser cruel... ¡Pero, ¿por qué con Kagome?! Según sabía, ellos habían sido amigos en el pasado. Y si habían sido amigos, ¿por qué él…?

Nada concordaba con ello.

Pero si comparaba a la Aome de aquel entonces, con la Kagome de ahora, había una mínima diferencia. Aome siempre había sido dulce con sus seres queridos... Y la Kagome de ahora era fría, pero ama a sus hijas como lo más preciado del universo... ¡Así que ella sería incapaz de firmar!

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón le decía que sí había accedido a aquello voluntariamente? E incluso algo peor... Que ella había creado ese documento.

«¡No, no, no, no! ¡Así no es esta Kagome!»

¡Nada tenia sentido! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Siguió mirando el papel como si fuese un fenómeno.

— Veo que lo has descubierto —una voz en su espalda le habló.

Inuyasha volteó como un loco, sus manos estaban en puños, sus pupilas echaban fuego, y sus dientes estaban apretados. ¡Mataría a ese infeliz!

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a ella?! —grito mientras lo tomaba de las solapas de su camisa y lo azotaba contra el auto. Los papeles cayeron al suelo, revolviendose en sus pies. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, y no pensaba con claridad.

Sesshomaru gimió de dolor, pero no estaba asustado.

— ¡Dime ahora, maldito infeliz! —grito de nuevo y lo azotó otra vez—. ¡¿Por qué obligaste a Kagome a firmar si ella era tu amiga?! ¡¿Que tipo de amigo haría eso?! ¡¿Qué ser humano separa a una madre de su hijo?!

Sesshomaru se lo quedó viendo, pero no se trató de soltar. Inuyasha se sorprendió pero no lo soltó. Ahora el mismísimo Sesshomaru le daría las respuestas sobre ese contrato. Seres como Sesshomaru eran tan malditos y desgraciados, que no merecían perdón divino. Sentía un sabor amargo cerca de la manzana de Adán... El sabor de la repulsión. Él no era un pan de Dios, pero nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante como separar a una madre de sus hijas. Eso era bajo, hasta para Sesshomaru.

— Yo no puedo decírtelo... —susurró Sesshomaru, lo tomó del cuello, y con un rápido movimiento lo azotó al auto, ahora él lo empujaba contra el auto. Parecía calmado, a pesar de la situación—. Yo no puedo darte esa respuesta —Inuyasha vio en los ojos de Sesshomaru un destello extraño por un segundo, pero este desapareció rápidamente—. Y callate. Las niñas se asustarán —lo soltó y alzó su portafolios junto con los papeles, metió las cosas al auto y luego él se sentó en el asiento de conductor.

Inuyasha trató de calmarse, Sesshomaru tenía razón, las niñas se asustarían. Sólo por ellas se calmaría. Inhaló y exhaló aire, se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se giró hacia Sesshomaru, que había encendido el auto y bajado el vidrio del conductor.

Echó un vistazo a la casa, las niñas ahora estaban asomándose por la ventana. Les sonrió y saludó, ellas le devolvieron el saludo y desaparecieron de su vista. Inuyasha se giró a Sesshomaru fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

— Tarde o temprano te sacaré la verdad... Y juro que te arrepentirás de lo que le hiciste a Kagome... —comenzó su amenaza con su ya sonrisa desaparecida, fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru.

— Inuyasha, si en verdad quieres saber eso, la única que puede darte esas respuestas que tanto quieres... Es Kagome. Solo puedo decirte que yo no la obligué, ella lo sugirió —y esas palabras lo dejaron estático.

Sesshomaru puso en marcha el auto, un sirviente había abierto la verja, por lo cual le permitió salir a la calle, después desapareció de su vista.

Así que... Kagome no había sido obligada. ¿Cierto?

¡No, no, no! ¡Sesshomaru mentía!

Estaba confundido, necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría por las buenas o por la forma que fuera. Tendría que ir con la actual Kagome para eso. ¿Verdad?

Lo malo era que ella apenas le dirigía la palabra. Y no era mas que para mandar. Pero se dejaría de llamar Inuyasha si no le sacaba esa información a Kagome.

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

 _ **PROXIMO: Decepción (verdades a medias)**_

 ** _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_ _.~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~* .~*_**

¡Hola de nuevo chicas de fanfiction! :D aquí está el capitulo... :3

¡Ey! gracias por sus lindas comentarios, follows y agregadas a favoritos (de nuevo jeje). Les prometo que no las decepcionaré *3*  
¡Nos leemos en otro fanfic o capítulo!

¡Cuidense!

 _ **Eline HiguTaisho**_


End file.
